Dollhouse
by CrimsonSarrow
Summary: The things she goes through every day most people couldn't even imagine. She puts up a wall for everyone to see. This wall is as hard as stone, tall as a mountian, and sturdy. No ones been able to get around it. That is till the Host Club got involved.


No matter how long I stared at the building in front of me I couldn't come to comprehend the enormity of it. It was the biggest school I've ever seen. Not to mention the most pink. Everywhere you looked there seemed to be pink, the most putrid color of them all. The only thing worse than it was the dress I was being held capture in. I mean, yellow's cool. Not the best color, but it works. My complaint was the big puffy marshmallows I had on each shoulder and the thing they called a skirt but was more like a cloud of 'poof' in my opinion that surrounded my legs. Wasn't this school rich? Couldn't they get a girls uniform that was at least a little more comfortable?

I began my short but excruciating walk up to the entrance of the building where I proceeded to enter avoiding as many people as I could. Upon entering I realized I had no idea where I was going. A girl with long brown hair and in the same dress as me walked by looking rather flustered. She would do.

"Um… excuse me?" My voice came out sickly sweet.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. It was then I got a good look at her face and noticed how pretty she was. Her big, round, brown eyes looked frustrated and a little annoyed. As soon as she saw me they shot up in surprise.

"Yah?" She asked. Her voice was cautious. She looked left and right before calming down and looking back at me. "Hay, are you new here? I haven't seen you before." She said taking a step forward.

"Mhm. Today's my first day. I'm a little lost. Can u show me where my class is?" I again said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Uh, yah. Sure." She came over and took the piece of paper with all my schooling information out of my hand. "Class 2-A. Yah I know where that is. Fallow me."

She handed me my paper back before walking up the large staircase. I fallowed her, my long wavy blond hair flowing behind me. It didn't take long for us to reach the classroom. I was surprised to see that most of everyone was already in their seats when we still had five minutes till classes actually started. I figured they would all be in the halls socializing but instead they were all at their seats talking to the person next to them.

I turned back to the girl who showed me the way here when it dawned on me that I didn't know her name.

"Thanks for showing me the way here. I'm Ruby. And pardon me but I don't think I caught your name miss…?" I said still in my sickly sweet voice.

I'm not usually so sweet and nice. I actually have quite an attitude and tend to be impulsive. Or I used to be. Dad told me I had to be good and listen. So that's what I have been doing, putting on a fake smile for the world to see.

"Oh, my names Haru-" A blur of blue cut her off and kicked up dust making me shield my eyes. When I dropped my arm from my eyes and opened them 'Haru…' was gone.

"Um? Okaaaay?" I said shrugging before turning around on my heals and looking at the class room entrance.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the room and sat down in the corner away from everyone. I listened to the clock tick with my head down for about a minute before looking up with a pleasant smile on my face. I looked around the room for the first time. Some kids were talking, some reading a personal book. I noticed a few doing homework that was more than likely due today. Then I noticed two or three students studying and my eyes shot wide.

I quickly shot up in my seat and looked down to my left, not seeing my school bag made me remember that I hadn't bought my books yet. I'll have to buy them after class. Great now I'm going to have to share with a snobby rich kid. And yes I know that's harsh to say seeing as I am rich and unknown to the world I'm pretty mean. It's a sad fact. I don't mean to be. I just get annoyed easily. Luckily I have a pretty good handle on my emotions and can keep my thoughts to myse-.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Many of the girls suddenly screamed nocking me out of my musings.

I looked up at them in shock and saw them looking at the door. Curious I looked over at the door and a tall handsome young man about my age walk into the room. His shaggy blond hair complemented his purple eyes. He seemed alright.

"Hello princesses"… and I hated him already. "I'm sorry it took me so long to arrive but Kyoya had me rapped up and just simply would not let me go." Blondie spoke.

So he's gay? I noticed all the girls either had stars in their eyes or were blushing and looking away.

"Tamaki, you dolt, you're giving them the wrong idea." I sighed so he's not gay. The man who spoke walked in behind the blond, who I now knew as Tamaki, and smiled. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid Tamaki gave you the wrong impression. We were merely finishing some plans for today's host club activities"

He was my age as well and also tall. If I had to guess I'd say he was the same height as Tamaki. A pair of frameless glasses sat on his face creating a glare over his eyes. His hair was black and neat. He looked like the perfect student. Him too, I hated him too.

I watched with disgust as Tamaki flaunted over the 'ladies' in the class, calling them beautiful. Every time he called them princesses I couldn't help but scowl. I hated the word. In fact, I detested it.

I was glad Tamaki and Kyoya, which I have grown to know the man with the glasses as, hadn't noticed me yet. It seemed like I was doing a good job of blending in. All I had to do was keep this up throughout the day and I wouldn't have to act sweet.

It wasn't long till the teacher came arrived and the class took their seats once again. She walked up to the front of the class. I heard her heals click with each step. She was an older woman, probably I her early fifties or late forties. She stopped once she was in front of the class looking at us and smiled a smile that soooo didn't look natural.

"Class, we have a new student." She announced in a nasally voice. I hung my head in annoyance. Why couldn't she have just skipped this part? "Would you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

I made sure a smile was present on my face before standing up and introducing myself.

"Um. Hi my name is Ruby Afaimasso Koukla . I hope to get along with you all." I smiled a cutesy smile as I tilted my head to the side. This is annoying.

I went to sit back down in my seat when a girl spoke up. "Where are you from? If I'm not mistaken that name is not of Japanese ethnicity." Nooo? Really? I snapped in my head.

"Yes. You are correct. My first name is American and my middle and last names are Greek. My father and I just arrived in Japan a week ago." I answered.

"A week ago? You know a lot of Japanese for only being in Japan for a week." A boy with short hair at the front of the class spoke up.

I answered his unspoken question. "I used to live here with my parents when I was little. We moved when I was five."

He seemed to except this answer and turned back to a teacher who was growing more and more impatient with each question. I could see her foot taping.

I thought I was free of the questions when Kyoya raised his hand. "You said you lived here when you were five with your parents, but just recently moved back with your father. This leaves me with the question of where your mother is." He raised an eyebrow, turning it into a question. He smiled at me politely showing his pearly white teeth.

I slipped! I slipped! What am I going to do? I can't believe I was so stupid. I'm shaking. I can't tell them what happened, but I don't want to lie to them. They've done nothing to me. My eyes are starting to water. But why did he have to ask that question. Out of all of the other questions he had to ask that one? Not even an hour into my first day at school and I'm already being asked about my past. I can't tell them about my mom, they'll pity me. I don't want them to pity me.

"Ruby?" Kyoya asked getting impatient.

What am I going to do? I can't tell them. They can't know.

* * *

><p><strong>And End of chapter one. I know this is short but I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. I hope u like it and I hope she's not to Mary-Sue. I want your honest opinion on this chapter so I can make my story better. I think I know where I'm going with this story but do u think I'm moving too fast? Should I slow down? And I'm open to any ideas on what u want me to do in my next chapter. Hope u like it. Review! :P<strong>


End file.
